


Cry

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [58]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Crying, Dacryphilia, Desperation Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: It takes Wade an embarrassingly long time to figure out that Peter sometimes fakes crying to turn him on.





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsosabrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosabrina/gifts).



> Blessings upon notsosabrina for this prompt! I am sorry it took me literally a year to write the actual fic siiiiiiigh but here it is!
> 
> All praise and love to my sweet beta QQI25 (who just posted a very hot spideypool masturbation/voyeurism fic GO READ IT)

1

It didn’t take long for Peter to realize that Wade liked to see him cry.

Not like really cry, like over something serious. But not-so-serious crying? Oh, yes.

After they’d cohabitated for a few weeks, Wade came through their window (because doors are for idiots – if they’d had a chimney, Wade would have come down it) to find Peter standing in front of the open fridge holding a container of ricotta cheese, visibly on the verge of tears.

“What’s the matter?” Wade asked, going to him, heart racing as he imagined the worst.

“It’s spoiled,” Peter said, handing him the ricotta before burying his face in Wade’s neck.

Wade stood a moment, holding the spoiled ricotta aloft in one hand, his other patting Spidey on the back as he sniffled into Wade’s skin. Now that his fear was abated, he was a little frightened by how aroused he was. This was not a Normal Boyfriend reaction – Peter was clearly in distress if something like bad cheese was making him this emotional, and Wade needed to comfort him, not get off on it.

“I was gonna make drunken spaghetti for us tonight,” Peter said, wetly. Wade gently pulled him up so that he could see his face, and that was a mistake – two tears had leaked from Peter’s gorgeous eyes down his gorgeous cheeks. He bit his lip, looking at Wade as if afraid he was disappointed in him.

“It’s okay, Sugar,” Wade said, bravely fighting the urge to lick those tears from that fucking perfect jaw. “I’ll get us some more at the market.”

Peter sniffled, wiping the wetness from his face. “Really?”

“Of course,” Wade said, indulging himself by stroking Peter’s cheekbone with his thumb and oooooh yes yes there was still a little moisture there. “Is anything else upsetting my precious peach today?”

“I hate wasting food,” Peter shrugged, cutting his eyes shyly. “And I guess I could just use some attention.”

Oh. Yes. Good. Wade could do attention. They ended up grabbing sandwiches instead of making dinner because they filled in all of their pre-patrol time with rambunctious sexing.

It took Wade an embarrassingly long time to realize that Peter sometimes faked crying because he knew it turned Wade on.

*~*~*

2

He found Peter laying across their bed, clad only in a towel, holding his elbow and sniffling. Wade was afraid for a second that he’d aged down unexpectedly, but the look of utter dejection on his face was very adult.

“What’s wrong, Babycakes?” Wade asked, sliding onto the bed.

Peter glanced at him and sighed and oh, those eyes, those tear-filled eyes…

“I ran out of hot water in the shower because I forgot and started a load of laundry before I got in,” Peter said, voice blank with despair, “and then I bumped my elbow on the closet door when I was trying to get dressed. And now my hair is drying weird.”

At this point, Wade had serious suspicions. Or he should have. He had seen Spidey get thoroughly doused in poo-water whilst being knocked around, then just shrug it off and hose out his suit. A cold shower and a bumped elbow shouldn’t have fazed him.

But Wade was weak. Horny, gullible, and weak.

“You poor thing,” he cooed, gently taking Peter’s arm and kissing his injured elbow. “How would you like me to take your mind off of it?”

Peter sniffled, looking at him with big, red-rimmed, gorgeous brown eyes and giving him a coy little smile. Wade should definitely have called him out, right then and there, on his deceitfulness (and maybe punished him for pretending to be hurt and given him something to really cry about). Instead, he swiftly removed Peter’s towel and got to work kissing every little bit of his skin that had endured a lukewarm shower.

*~*~*

3

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Peter’s head snapped towards Wade, eyes red-rimmed. “What?”

Wade felt a pang of guilt as Peter sniffled very convincingly. But still. “How many times have you seen this movie?”

Peter looked back at the screen of their little TV where Han Solo’s hair was blowing up dramatically as he was encased in carbonite.

“I have no idea,” he said, wiping at the Actual Tears on his face. “What, just because I’ve seen it a million times I can’t have an emotional reaction to the saddest scene ever filmed?”

“I know we’ve watched this together before,” Wade pressed, though he couldn’t help scooting ever so slightly closer to his pretty, grouchy, tearful love, “without the Water Works.”

Peter’s hurt expression mirrored Princess Leia’s almost exactly as Han’s carbonited body slammed onto the ground.

“Maybe now I feel more comfortable being emotional in front of you,” Peter said, voice deliciously ragged, “but clearly that’s not okay, so—”

Wade swept over Peter like a human-shaped blanket, making him let out a tiny squeak of surprise that did nothing to quell Wade’s Comfort Boner.

“You know how I love your emotions, Sugar,” Wade purred, punctuating his sentiment by licking a stray tear off his Spidey’s cheek.

“I’m not trying to turn you on,” Peter huffed, squirming beneath him.

And even if he was telling the truth, Wade counted less than thirty seconds before they were both naked, completely ignoring poor Luke as he evaded Storm Troopers.

*~*~

4

“A whole day?”

Wade sighed, feeling an awful pull in his chest. “Just the one,” he said, trying to sound cheerful, “and then I’ll be home and I won’t leave your lap for a month, even if you beg.”

“Okay,” Peter’s voice came through the phone, small and sad. “I understand.”

Wade was just about to say that he’d tell the Great Lakes Avengers they were on their own with Soy Monster and head home right then and there, but then he heard tell-tale little breathy noises.

“Are you crying right now?”

Sniffle. “No.”

Wade narrowed his eyes – which Peter couldn’t see but he hoped it would communicate psychically. “Are you fake crying right now?”

“No!”

*~*~*

5

Peter’s hips squirmed in Wade’s grasp. He tightened his grip, pressing just the tip of his cock into that tight, perfect, helpless little hole. Peter mewled, burying his face in their comforter as Wade pulled out and then pressed only his head in again. It was torture. “Worthitworthitworthit,” Wade muttered to himself as he held his Spidey in place.

“Babe, please –“

Woop. A jolt of lust that had nothing to do with his cock shot through Wade’s whole self. He looked down, and that was a mistake, because Peter’s pretty eyes were gazing up at him over his shoulder, his pretty face all red and half smooshed into the bed, his pretty mouth open and trembling as he sobbed.

“Please, honey, please,” he begged, voice hitching and breaking.

Wade’s head swam and he nearly lost his hold on Spidey’s hips. How could his life possibly be this awesome? Two of his favorite things – torturing his little love oh so good and Desperate!Crying Peter – were here together like a Favorite Things combo meal. He stared at his sweet, helpless angel as Peter sobbed pitifully, taking in the sounds, the sights, the vulnerability, the loss of control…

And then he realized.

“You’re not crying.”

Peter blinked, all deer-in-headlights. “Wh-what?” he hiccupped.

“You’re faking,” Wade growled, digging his fingers painfully into those gorgeous hips. “Again. So I’ll let you come.”

Peter frantically shook his head as Wade pressed it into the mattress. He could keep up his bewildered and helpless façade as long as he wanted, but Wade saw – that tell-tale little curl of his sassy, lying lips.

“Well, I’ll tell you something, Sweet Cheeks,” Wade said, delighting in how Peter visibly shivered at the threat in his voice, “you’re not coming tonight, just like you’re not sitting down tomorrow.”

Wade watched Peter come very close to losing consciousness. Because if there was anything Peter loved more than emotionally manipulating him, it was Getting Caught.

Peter’s pleas and protestations were cut off by Wade’s jamming their ball-gag into his mouth, but he managed to make plenty of noise once Wade started in with their rubber paddle. It didn’t take long to get some actual tears on that pretty face.

*~*~*

+1

It was a sad-iversary. Wade could tell because Peter was quiet. Not salty, not short (well, he was always short, ehehe) but just – quiet. Not his usual bundle of bouncy energy and silly quips.

Judging by the level of quiet, it was probably a death-iversary. Probably not his mom and dad. Maybe his uncle. Maybe his bestie who’d turned bad and come back to himself just before croaking. Maybe his college sweetheart who Peter hadn’t ever wanted to talk much about. Or maybe not a death-iversary but something to do with his ex-fiancé (whom Peter really had loved, Wade could tell). Or any of the many, many other sad and terrible things that had happened to Peter Parker over the years.

“Want to talk about it, Cutie?”

Peter looked up at him from the baddie he had just dispatched. It took a moment for understanding to show in his big, white spider eyes.

“Not really.”

Wade was not surprised or even hurt, as he might have been once. Peter was not a talker. Well, Peter was a talker, but not about sad things. He pushed all of those down into the Sad Things box that he kept in his tummy to let them pop up in unexpected ways at inconvenient moments. Wade had absolutely zero room to judge, as one of his favorite coping mechanisms was erasing his own memories.

He knew better than to make his move while they were still out crime-fighting. He waited until they were done, in their Clothes Changing Alley, changed into their Peter and Wade clothes. As usually, Wade watched in wonder as Peter went from looking mighty and strong in his Spidey suit to small, sweet, and adorkable in his jeans and hoodie. It was then that Wade swept in and hugged him.

There was a heartbeat when Wade was holding Peter and Peter was just standing there, but then he put his arms around Wade’s waist. Happy rivulets of comfort hormones coursed through Wade’s body. No eros this time (well – maybe a little teensy bit of eros), just the impossibly good ache of helping his Spidey feel even a little bit better.

“You’re great,” Peter said against his shoulder, voice a little shaky. “Do I tell you that enough?”

Wade hummed and held him tighter in reply. They let go of each other, kissed, and walked home rehashing that evening’s adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in months and months that I've actually filled and posted one of the many amazing requests I have on my Spreadsheet. I am not dead and I have not left the great fandom, I am just a very busy mom-type and I have been going through an inspiration dry spell, but please let me know if you have ideas/requests! I am also slow but surely answering all the sweet yummy comments in my inbox!
> 
> tumble my sensitive content: crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
